The Devil Loves 2
by BookCraziii
Summary: Max was always mistaken as the bad kid and cause of that she got sent to a creepy juvenile dormitory.no big deal right?no the devils come to school and he has a really big interest in the kick ass rebel Maximum Ride.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: **

**THIS STORY SHOULD NOT BE READ BY PEOPLE THAT HATE VIOLENCE.**

**ANYONE WHO IS SUPER RELIGIOUS SHOULD NOT READ THIS.**

**IF YOU'RE EXPECTING A SWEET LOVABLE FANG YOU SHOULD NOT READ.**

**IF YOUR AGAINST ALCOHOL AND CURSES WELL YOU GET THE IDEA**

**IM WARNING YOU GUYS BECAUSE FANG IS PLAYING THE DEVIL, AND ME AND MY FRIEND AGREED THE DEVIL IS NOT NICE .AND JUST BECAUSE HE FELL IN LOVE THAT WOULDN'T MAKE HIM ALL OF A SUDDEN A GOOD GUY. PLUS THERES A LOT OF VIOLENCE, CURSING, AND ALCOHOL BECAUSE MAX IS REGULAR REAL A LOT OF THAT IS IN A REGULAR TEENAGER S LIFE SO NOW THAT YOU GOT THE WARNING COMMENCE TO THE STORY.**


	2. Chapter 2

PROLOUGE

Not everyone knows why they are born into this world. Some are born destined for great things, and then there are those that die to early. The reason for the existence of every single person always exists. Some people don't discover their reasons until they have died. I wish that was the case with me.

Chapter 1 

The rain poured down on him endlessly, but he couldn't care less. Today was the day that he had finally been called on. He had been waiting for a very long time, but now he could finally let his father know just how angry he was. Lightning struck the ground just a few feet away from him, lighting up the entire baseball field. The gates surrounding the field shook with a passion against the howling wind. His hair danced violently against his face as he tried to push it out his face.

"Lucifer"

The sound of his old name startled him. He spun to around to see an olive skinned man around his mid-forties. The man smiled and took a step back, the boy was not amused.

"I don't go by that name anymore."

The man smile never left his face in fact it got wider.

"I startled you." The olive skinned man changing the subject, he used a voice that implied he was sorry for startling the boy.

"Father" he replied with a hard tone his face remaining blank. "Still disguising yourself?" he asked the older smiling man. The old man laughed causing the young boy to grow more irritated but he never showed it.

"I never get to have any fun with you son" the old man wrapped his arm around the young boy shoulders. The boy instantly shook him off. "Why did you even bother to call me here, feeling lonely up on your throne surrounded by your angels?" even though his face was emotionless there was some bitterness to what he said. "Don't sound so bitter. I came to give you some important news". This caught his attention and he eyed his father carefully. "What is it?"

The man laughed "first big news is over the next couple of weeks you are going to start to be released from your never ending agony". Just what it seems like o prove his point the constant pain his body was in seemed to lighten it still hurt but the pain seemed shallow compared to what he dealt with. He gasped and glared at his father "wha…."

"I'm not done!" there was a moment of silence then the man went on "I'm leaving" with those two words the young boy blank face went a look of confusion. "what do you mean?" another long pause of silence and his father finally answers "gabriel thinks its best if i have a small vacation"

the boy snorted "since when you been interested in what Lil Gabriel says" the boys father didn't reply instead he shook his head and smiled.

"i love you you know that right?" the boy rolled his eyes, you would think that after all he has done this sentimental old fool would get the hint. "did you forget you cant hate me?". the old man just kept smiling and it was driving the boy crazy. "what, what is it?" he snapped at the old man.

"so much is going to change and out of all my kids i Know you will be the one to keep hold of yourself"the old man wasn't smiling now had such a serious face. It kinda made the boy wish he was smiling again. "listen to me Lucifer war is coming your brothers and sisters grow irritated with the human ways, they hate how humans sin so once I'm gone they are going to attack."

"so why are you telling all this to me shouldn't you be up there preparing as well? and didn't i tell you i threw away that name." the boy was full on glaring now,the old man sighed "think my son why would i come down to tell you I'm leaving and that yours siblings want to fight you?".

there was a short moment of of silence before the boy looked back up "your freeing me" his voice not above whisper. he stared hard at his father never blinking once. "do you know what your saying right now?". the old man smiled then winked.

"before i go, i suggest you find this girl" he handed the boy a picture

the picture was of a stunning girl, she had long dirty blonde hair , warm intoxicating brown eyes and soft pink lips. her skin looked silky smooth and extremely pale almost like porcelain. Her body looked ravishing that of a goddess. But what caught his attention was the look in her eyes , it was so broken as if she was used to being stepped on but beneath the pain the boy saw it. the fire that could consume even the strongest of people.

the boy looked up to ask who this girl was but his father was gone taking with him the answers he needed. "enjoy it while you can" it was a faint whisper but he heard it. The boy gave such a beautifully demonic smile that proved he was not human. he pulled out his phone and dialed his right hand man.

"hello boss whats up?"

"Iggy pack your stuff"

"what? why?"

"where going to school" with that he hung up and looked backed down at the picture and smiled again

"well things just got interesting"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys wats up so far so good with this new story my friend wrote the plot and she came up with a lot of the ideas im just adding in dialogue and most of my ideas. It's really fun to write stories with a friend so we split it up she has max point of view. And I have fang, I told my friend to make a fanfiction account but her parents are super religious , and I mean super religious not to mention racist, They won't talk to me because I'm black and an atheist but hey that's life. Sooooo…her parents said no and she co-wrote this story with me to rebel (yay! Rebellion) .so you can stop reading my mindless drabble plus I forgot the disclaimer last time sooooo I'm saying it twice**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride JP does, I don't own Maximum Ride JP does (lucky bystander)**

**Chapter 2**

Max (pov)

I hate Maine and the bitter cold. I hate being surrounded by so many trees. Most of all , I hate my parents for sending me away to an overly strict no nonsense school halfway the country. They don't trust me so I have to pay the consequences. Maybe it's my fault being born into such a religious family. Doesn't matter now, I'm angry and I want the whole world to know. My misfortune started at a party my parents let me go because it was just girls. Then someone had the great idea of proposing we play truth or dare. Everyone was picking truth , so let me tell you Maximum Ride is not a punk so I picked dare. My best friend dared me to kiss her older brother so I did against my better judgment I tell you.

Then my dearest mother shows up an hour early to pick me up and finds me in front of the house kissing a guy. Next thing I know I'm on a plane to Maine heading for "Maine's academy for the Troubled", Hell for short.

I sigh and settle deeper into the seat of the cab that was waiting for me at the airport. Apparently everyone at the school is too busy pick up a teenage girl that is traveling alone, Note the sarcasm. The trees surrounding both sides of the road look gray and depressing,

_you have to make the best of it Max_ "oh go away voice" yes I know you must be like this chick is crazy but ever since I was thirteen I heard this voice in my head. I honestly can't explain it so let's just go with your theory on I'm a total nut case. I look out the window but the sky looked ominous with the promise of the situation hits me my throats tighten in a threat of tears, but I Refuse to cry in the back of a cab.

"So," says the bearded man driving the car "it's a little late in the year to be transferring to a new school."

I shrug, but I wasn't sure if he could see me "My parents don't want me anymore." My voice comes out sarcastic and bitter.

"Now that can't be true I have a son and I would never stop loving him."

"oh" I say not in the mood to talk with a stranger. We ride the rest the way in silence until the man pulls up in front of a huge building. It is made out red bricks and looked like a gothis castle it also looked centuries old. In a way the school was beautiful surrounded by trees and tucked away from the world. But I know that this my prison and that makes the school scary.

I step out of the car and look around brick walls run along either side of the building. Dead vines run along the walls making the school look deserted. The cab driver steps out and pulls my luggage out of the trunk.

"This place looks wonderful during the summer." He says.

"I hope so." I murmur.

He puts my two small suitcases next to me. "don't worry magical things tend to happen to people'

I turn around but the man is already in the car, I wait until he drives out of sight before I grab my things. I stumble up the stairs and knock on the big burgundy doors. In a moment they swing open and a girl my age steps out of the building. She is wearing a tank top even though it is cold enough for a coat.

"Hi!" she smiles a wide friendly smile. "You're Max right? I'm Ella, your roommate. come on in!"

Ella grabs one of my bags and turns to walk down a long hallway she tells me this was the main office and also where the teachers and staff live. We go through a door that leads outside into what looks like a neighborhood. There are six buildings here and sidewalks that lead to each other.

"The first two buildings are for students" explains Ella. "The next three are the classroom, The last building is the only fun we get. It has a gym, a pool, club activities, and a huge library. It's the biggest building we have here."

"what about computers?" I wasn't allowed to to bring my cellphone or laptop here.

Ella glanced at me and frowned. "no we are not allowed to have any type of communication with anyone outside the school." She smiles and looks around then steps closer to me. "we do sneak out on Saturdays and walk to the nearest town, we party until morning."

The panic I was feeling was not going away "What if there's an emergency? How does anyone call for help?"

"Don't worry the main office has plenty of phones, and we're allowed to call our parents as much as we need ." We reach the second student building and go inside. The halls are lined with paintings of scenery and a thick blue carpet covers the entire floor. There are plants on either side of each door at the end of the hall is a staircase leading up to the other floors.

_See the place isn't that bad_ the voice whispered to me, I rolled my eyes "please their trying to lure you in a false sense of security". Ella looked at me "what?"

I shook my head "it's nothing"

She shrugged her shoulders and continued with the tour "the nurses office is the door on the left, the other three doors is bathrooms. Two showers in each the first two doors on the right are sitting areas for when parents and friends come visit us. The next two are laundry rooms. The next three floors are the dorms. Were on the third floor."

I nod my head but stay quiet. I'm thinking that this school wouldn't be that bad if it wasn't my prison. Ella takes me up to our room which is decorated with so much pink, feathers, beads, and teddy bears that I almost turn back to beg for a new roommate.

"Your bed is the one next to the window." Ella informs me, "you get your own closet and dresser" she points to a black dresser and a door that I assume is my closet. On my bed I find some sheets and blankets given to me by the school. I also find some cloths already put in my dresser and hanged in my closet. It was the schools uniform it consisted of dark blue skirts that didn't reach past my upper thighs, white short sleeved polo shirts, dark blue neckties, and thigh high socks and black tights with matching blazers. It was nice but the skirts were to skimpy for my taste.

Ella places my bag next to my bed then turns to face me. "uniform is mandatory, You don't have to wear the tights though. You need to get your shoes and name tag from the main office later. I'm going to the gym now, so why don't you make yourself comfortable."

I nod, and then Ella leaves. The room is really quiet, but I don't mind. I sit on my bed and looked around,

"so this home now uh?" _you have to get used to it Max_

"I know voice… I know"


	4. Chapter 4

**Look two updates in the same day ok so it's still my friends turn so you guys are not going to get Fangs pov yet but don't worry later tonight I will hopefully put it up.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride JP does**

**Chapter 3**

I make my way out of the building and back towards the main office. There I run into a pretty girl with clear mocha skin and beautiful brown hair. "Hi! I'm Monique but you can call me Nudge, I know weird nick name right well that's because when I was little I talked a lot, and I mean a lot a lot so my mom used have nudge me to be quiet a so that's how the nickname started although I really like mo-mo because it's really cute, you know what else is cute that jacket you have on I really love…." By this time I was so stunned I slapped my hand over her mouth.

"ok I get it your names Nudge, what can I do for you?" she shakes of my hand s and smiles.

"I help around here and came to see if you needed any assistance." I nod ell, can you get me pair of shoes and a name tag?" Nudge laughs like as if I've just said the funniest joke in the world. "Walk with me." She says

She leads me past a corner and into an office. There she grabes a clipboard from a door. Then we walk out of the office and up to another door. Nudge flips through some papers on the clipboard then opens the door. It turned out to lead to a long closet full of new uniforms and shoes. She picks up a pair of ballerina flats that looked my size. I suppress a shudder of disgust at the girly shoes. I look at the boys winter shoes they were cool looking, they were black boots that went half way up your legs they also looked sturdy and strong perfect for me.

"hey Nudge can I have pair of those?" she looked at the Boots and frowned "um… Max those are for boys" I roll my eyes "I know Nudge but I like those way more than I like those stupid flats" nudge seemed to think about it and her frown turned into a smile.

"oh I get it your one of those girls that hate everything that's girly, OMG! My cousin was one of those she totally hated skirts, flowers and pink. Can you believe it pink! I was like whoa who doesn't like pink? And she was like ….." I knew she was about to begin this huge rant so I covered her mouth with my hand again. "can I have a pair or not?" she shook of my hand of and playfully glared at me " I'm starting to think you're going to make that a habit, yea I guess you can take the boots instead, oh and don't forget your name tag." She handed me the smallest pair of the boots there was and a name tag. That had my full name and age so it looked like this _Maximum Ride; 17, 11__th__ grade_.

"Now your all set" she says "make sure you where this. Every time you're not in proper attire the teachers punish you. Any questions?" Nudge smiles at me she was all business now.

"Yea where can I get some chow around here?" I asked

"The last building first floor, don't try to explore the other six floors alone or you will get lost." I smiled thankfully "thanks Nudge."

"sure thing. Stop by tomorrow before class for your schedule."

The rest of the afternoon passed by in a blur and before I knew it I'm in my new room on the bed. I noticed that Ella still wasn't there so I changed into my pajamas climbed into bed after my nightly prayer. _Goodnight maximum_ "yea whatever"

This is a page break 

The next morning I was woken up by Ella's alarm. When I looked at the clock it was five in the mother fucking morning. "Why are you waking up so early?" I heard myself ask in a sleepy yet annoyed tone.

"Do you want to share the bathroom with a hundred other girls? Come on, get up."

So I grabbed my towel and things and trudged down to the bathroom. Now I was wandering towards the main office, fully dressed in uniform and black boots. Many girls are heading towards the cafeteria for breakfast and security guards are standing in the shadows, prepared for anything that might go wrong.

I walk to a very bored looking secretary "hey I'm Max Ride here for my schedule" she looked up at the filing she was doing with a bored expression "oh yes Ms. Ride here you go" she hands me a sheet of paper and goes back to filing officially dismissing me. I looked down at my schedule AP English, AP Science, US History and government, College and Career, and Therapy. I looked at the last class Therapy what the hell was that.

"Max! hey Max!"

I turned around to find Nudge running towards me. "I thought that this might help you," she says sounding a little out of breath as she hands me a paper. "it's this month's calendar with events written down on it. Visiting day is not for another week, I look up at truly touched. "thank you."

She smiles proudly "no problem. A new calendar is passed out in class every month, but I thought that you might need the one for December. Well I'll let you get going, class starts in another ten minutes."

I glance at my watch 8:21. Great only nine minutes left to eat breakfast. I run to the cafeteria not wanting to starve on my first day in class. Thankfully there isn't a line at the counter so I got to eat a muffin on the way to class.

I stop when I get to my first class usually I'm not nervous but it's in the middle of the year so everyone knows everyone. I walk as if it was the most normal thing stopping the teacher mid speech "um… hey I'm Max".

The teacher was a young woman no older than twenty five she had pale skin with freckles all over her body. She didn't look like she liked my intrusion "Yes well take a seat". I walked to a seat near window but on the way I heard the whispers. "Wow she's hot.", "why is she wearing those boots?" "Man I would give to tap that."

I ignored it and sat down for the rest of the class period I stared out the window not speaking to anyone. The classes past by quickly before I know it, I spend most of the day looking out from the second floor window and later on the first floor window. For a junior I should be happy I'm in all these AP courses note very heavy sarcasm.

Ella finds me during lunch and sits next to me. I look away from my spaghetti and meatballs and smile at her. "I thought that you could use some company." She says. "Thank you?" I say unsure I mean did I look like I wanted company.

"Only for today though" I nod, thinking that she doesn't need to sit with me today either, I'm not planning to make a life here I really didn't need friends.

The bell rung so finally I walked in to my last class. Standing there was a middle aged man that had a warm vibe about him. "Hello there"

"Hi I'm Max" he smiled "yes I know who you are" he gave me a look that made me feel like he knew every little detail about me. "Take a seat next to Fang, Max." I liked how he didn't call me Ms. Ride I turned and saw someone who stood out more than I did. The guy was a total nerd; I thought he was kidding about the name but the teacher whose name I forgotten looked dead serious. The boy's clothes were so wrinkled that it looked like he just rolled out of bed with them. His hair also looked like he rolled out of bed and didn't do anything with it. It was shoulder length jet black but wild and messy it covered most his face. To make it worse he was wearing huge, thick framed glasses that constantly reflecting off the light so that no one could see his eyes.

However I can't take my of this guy, even though he is the most dorky person ever to exist. He looked up at me and tilted his head as if to say what are you looking at? I blushed, yes I know gasps of horror. I sat down still looking at him in the corner of my eyes. Maybe it was because his messy hair looked so shiny and soft. Or that his olive toned skin looked so smooth, his straight nose and sharp cheekbones. Something tells me that this guy could be attractive if he tried.

_What happened to no life here Max_

"oh shut up voice" the boy looked at me a little startled at my sudden whisper "I'm sorry what?" holy shit his voice was amazing it was soft but sweet like honey. I looked at him even though I couldn't see anything but his lips, what sexy lips they are, all plump and kiss…._focus Maximum_ the voice snapped at me.

I rolled my eyes "I wasn't talking to you."

He smirked and I'm pretty sure if I could see his eyebrows one of them would have been arched. "oh then who were you talking to yourself?"

Ok I didn't care how sexy this dork's voice was, I did not like the tone "If I was?" he chuckled and it made my stomach all warm inside. I scoffed and put my attention back into the lesson, but I still looked at him through the corner of my eyes.

The bell rung and I blew out a breathe of relief I didn't realize I was holding. While packing up my books to head to therapy, I the back of my neck prickled up. "It was nice to meet you Max." I heard that smooth honey whisper in my ear. I jumped and whirled around but Fang was already to the door. I sighed and headed to my first therapy session.

**hey guys I'm really sorry about this chappie its full of mistakes so please please forgive me **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys sorry about that I went to Virginia for a week and let me tell you it was hilarious. I would have had my friend update it but as you know her parents are krazii strict. So no small talk for me on wards to the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MR JP does (the lucky bystander)**

Max (pov)

I spend a good ten minutes looking for the counseling office. I was pushed and bumped into by all the students rushing around. I knocked into something hard and fell back onto my ass "ahh that fucking hurt." I heard chuckling above me "I'm sorry I didn't see you there." I looked up and when I mean up I mean way up this guy had to be a little past six feet. He was skinny but you could still tell he had some muscles, his skin was so pale and he had strawberry blonde hair that was up to his shoulders and was cut so it covered one of his eyes. He had multiple piercings on both ears usually I would thing that looked horrible on boys put this guy pulled it off. His eye though is what caught my attention they were a pale blue that seemed milky and unfocused. I wonder if he's blind, All in all this guy was hot.

"How could you not see me? I'm not that short." I huffed I got back on my feet and picked up my schedule that dropped out of my hands.

"Umm well I mean I actually can't see you." He smirked and wave a hand in front of his face "you know the whole blindness and all." Well if that sarcastic answer didn't confirm the blind idea I don't know what would have. So now I feel like a total douche, "oh, sorry?" He must have felt my discomfort because he busted out laughing and kept laughing until he was red in the face. "Hahahaha…..Oh...my…god you sound so freaked" he finally calmed down and let me tell you if he wasn't blind I would have decked right then and there. "I'm Iggy nice to meet you." He out stretched his hand, I sighed and took it he was surprisingly really warm like abnormally so. "I'm Max and laugh at me again and you will find yourself flying down a flight of steps." He smirked at me and let go of me.

"So you're the new girl uh?" I nodded my head but then remembered he was blind.

"Yup" popping the p.

"And I'm guessing since your new your lost?" he tilted his head and smirked at me which was really creepy cause he was supposed to be blind. _He isn't normal Max_ the voice whispered I ignored it.

"Oh really what gave you that idea?" I crossed my arms and glared at him then rolled my eyes because I forgot once again he was blind. "I'm glaring at you Iggy." He chuckled "let me see your schedule" I out stretched my schedule to him then snatched it back. "Wait a minute your blind" he busted out laughing harder this time if it was possible.

"Oh…..man I love doing that to people" he was gasping now and I couldn't take so I punched him the stomach. "Oh shit" he doubled over clutching his stomach "really hitting a blind guy?" I rolled my eyes "I'm rolling my eyes and maybe if you had acted blind, so are you going to help me or not?" he recovered quickly then "what do you need help with?" he sounded sincere so I trusted him.

"I'm looking for the counseling office?" Iggy nodded his head "right you mean the crazy office, yea it's down the hall and then make a right, when you hear screaming and crying you got to your destination." He put his hands in his pockets and shrugged "but I hear that the door is pink so you can always go by that."

"Thanks I appreciate it." I started walking in the direction Iggy pointed "oh and Max" I turned around to look at Iggy who had that damn smirk on his face "good luck" with that he turned around whistling some upbeat tune.

I make my way to the big cotton candy pink door, But I didn't hear any screaming or crying so maybe Iggy was joking. When I knocked on the door a happy voice welcomed me in. the back wall of the room was made of glass so that the morning sunlight lights up the room. The left side of the room was lined up with a bookcase full of thick books and the right side of the room is lined up with smaller bookcases filled with folders and binders. There is a big wooden table in the middle of the room. It has a big computer to one side a plant next to the computer, and papers littering the rest of available space.

A woman with platinum blonde silky hair and gorgeous green eyes smiles at me from behind the messy table. "Hi! You're Max, no?" she waits until I nod before saying anything else. "Come on in! Sit down and allow me introduce myself." I sit down in a big chair on the opposite side of her desk. For some reason I'm feeling very small sitting near this happy woman. I wonder why everyone in this school seems so happy. "My name is Mrs. Belinda and I am your counselor. You can come to me for anything you need. My husband is your English teacher and he's a friendly man. Everyone here is super friendly."

"I've noticed" I mumbled.

My new counselor leans forward, her smile a little tight. "we need to be friendly because we all only have each other. A bad seed will just make it hard on herself, not us. Smile, Max! you're in a happy family now."

My mouth is dry and my heart is beating faster. I can't help but feel as if Mrs. Belinda has just threatened me. I force a smile on to my face then stand up. Ell nice to meet you" my words come out too quickly so I take a deep breath to calm down. "I'm , uh tired so if you could please excuse me."

The counselor narrows her eyes but keeps her threatening smile on her happy face. "of course."

"max be sure to be good girl and stay out of trouble." My throat goes dry but I smile again. "sure thing."

I rush out of the room and make my way to my dormitory "well I know what class I'm skipping."


End file.
